A Warrior's Life
by Shiningpaw of RiverClan
Summary: For now it's just the life story of a kit named Graykit... with added flare so as to keep the reader interested. Rating may change, currently T because it's Warriors and stuff dies...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I have no Idea where I'm going with this story so just R&R and leave a suggestion if you'd like… for now it's just kind of basic, day to day Warriors life, starting as a kit. Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors do you think this'd be a fanfic? **

"Push!" ordered Whiskerfang, the WindClan medicine cat. "I'm trying!" panted Featherflower, "I really am!"

"Is she okay?" An anxious call rang from outside the nursery.

"Sunfang…I'm- I'm okay!" huffed Featherflower.

"One kit left!" The medicine cat apprentice, Moonpaw, encouraged.

"Good…!" replied Featherflower.

After a final heave, the third kit, a gray she-kit, slipped from Featherflower's belly onto her large, spread-out nest.

Featherflower gasped for air. "Water…" She rasped. Sunfang burst into the nursery and covered Featherflower in a flurry of licks.

"She must sleep," mewed Whiskerfang. Then, to Moonpaw, he added. "You did great, next half-moon we'll get you your full medicine cat name."

Moonpaw looked astonished. "Are-are you sure?" she gasped in awe.

"Do you want to question you medicine cat? Let alone mentor?" Whiskerfang purred good-humoredly, "I know when the time has come."

Sunfang looked up from his mate's forehead.

"You must rest… we'll name them in the morn." Sunfang meowed.

**So it was a sort of prologue, I hope you enjoyed. If you'd like it to be just a life story I'm fine with that… as long as you make me aware, Oreostar **


	2. Chapter 2

Graykit swiped at the overgrown tall grass that had leaked into the WindClan camp.

It started to rain. A storm was coming.

To WindClan cats, a forest-storm is nothing, and doesn't slow their progress. But a moor-storm, then they took shelter in the tunnels.

Still, there were times Graykit wished she was like RiverClan and no storm bothered her.

The wind roared in her ears and she pranced around camp. _This is what being WindClan means!_ She thought to herself gleefully. The wind was so strong she never heard her father's warning "Moor-storm!" until it was too late.

Lighting touched down a tail length from her and she froze with fear. "Graykit!" her mother, Featherflower, called frantically, "Graykit!"

Graykit spun around and with all the WindClan speed in her dashed to her mother's side.

Featherflower and Graykit's siblings, Redkit and Willowkit struggled to pad over to the nursery.

"Momma can we please watch?" Graykit mewed hopefully.

"Alright but stay in the entrance tunnel." Featherflower agreed.

Something suddenly dawned on Graykit, something she didn't say aloud. _Where is Flowersong and her kits? _Graykit used her WindClan eyes and scanned camp. She eventually noticed Sunkit, Frogkit, and Hallowkit with their mother behind them struggling toward the nursery.

Graykit flicked her tail to her siblings, and they understood. "When I say 'Now'" Graykit mewed.

"Now!" She cried, lunging out and catching Sunkit by the scruff and dragging him into the nursery.

Redkit and Willowkit did likewise with Frogkit and Hallowkit.

Flowersong gave us a grateful glance, bunched her muscles and jumped into the nursery.

Graykit watched the storm until late.

"It is time for kits to be in bed and storms to be over." Featherflower ordered, and without objection, Graykit curled up to sleep.

**So this was a short chapter, but the next will be longer I promise. And this is going to be first person, but I couldn't do that with a kit because I don't know how. **


	3. Chapter 3

Graykit glanced out of the nursery when the storm finally blew over.

"Momma?" she asked, "Can we go yet?"

"Not yet honey," purred Featherflower. "We have to wait until Redstar gives the signal."

Just then the WindClan leader, Redstar, pushed his way out of the tunnel entrance, followed by his deputy Sunfang, and they surveyed the camp.

Redstar nodded at the nursery, his eyes gleaming. He signaled with his tail to the other dens and tunnels, and Graykit bounded across the torn up camp and sat at her father's side.

By the time all the cats had left shelter a ragged circle was forming around Redstar, whose eyes glinted in the sun.

"I noticed during this terrible moor-storm," He began "A most breathtaking display of courage."

"And however courageous my warriors of today are." He mewed, addressing the crowd.

He began wading through the cats toward Graykit and her siblings. "When I look into the hearts of the next generation, I am astounded by the sea of intelligent bravery I find there."

"StarClan meant not for this to be a simple storm, they meant for it to by a symbol." He meowed.

"A symbol of the coming of age of three kits."

"Graykit!" Redstar mewed sharply. "You have reached the age of six moons, from this day until the day you receive your Warrior name you will be known as Graypaw."

Featherflower gasped and covered Gray_paw_ in a flurry of licks. When she figured Graypaw looked well enough she started washing her other kits.

"Mistywing!" Redstar continued "You are ready to take on your first apprentice."

"You learned speed and precision from Oakfall and proven yourself quick-witted and calculating, I expect you to pass these traits on too Graypaw and teach her well in the ways of the moor-runner."

Mistywing blinked away surprise and padded over too Graypaw, touching noses too her new apprentice.

Excitement rose throughout Graypaw.

_I'm an apprentice!_ She glanced over Mistywing's shoulder and saw her father's eyes shining brightly and proudly at her.

_I'm… I'm a moor-runner! _ Graypaw thought. Long she had pondered which position she would hold, moor-runner or tunneler.

Her thoughts had drowned out part of her brother's ceremony.

"- and teach him well in the ways of the tunneler." Redstar finished, and she watched Redkit, or paw now, pad up to Mothwail and touch noses with him.

_I guess I won't be with him as a warrior… But I will as an apprentice! _ Graypaw thought.

"Lastly," continued Redstar, "Willowkit, step forward." The small light brown she-cat with tawny stripes happily obliged, though she had her head down nervously.

"From now until you achieve your Warrior title you will be known as Willowpaw."

"Sandythorn! The skills you learned from Runninghare I expect to find at some point have worked their way into Willowpaw's mind, you've proven yourself my greatest moor-runner and I expect some of your originality to take effect on Willowpaw."

The Clan cheered. "Willowpaw, Redpaw, Graypaw! Willowpaw, Redpaw, Graypaw!"

"The hour is late…" Mistywing mewed softly in my ear, "Why don't you and your siblings join Dawnstorm and I for piece of fresh-kill."

"That'd be wonderful!" Graypaw meowed gratefully, and sprung over too Redpaw and Willowpaw to invite them. "Guys, Mistywing invited us to share-tongues over with Dawnstorm!"

"Great!" mewed Redpaw.

"Yeah, I'll come." Willowpaw purred happily.

The three siblings bounded over.

After a meal of rabbit Graypaw curled up to sleep happily.


End file.
